Firefly
by Loves.The.Way.You.Lie01
Summary: Bella and Edward did more then kiss that night. Bella gets preggo and move to her moms. the baby is born normally she is named Serenity. She gives her up. now 15 years later the cullens including Nessie and Jacob move to Oregon and guess who the see.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay these are the people from twilight that will be in it Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, and Paul. There might be more later but these ones I know for sure. Okay so I hope you enjoy :D**

Here I am staring up at the sky as the car drove down the road. My social worker, Barbra, is taking me to another foster home. I'm 15 and I've been to 23 foster homes. Barbra is giving me the same lecture she gives me every time I go to a new place.

"Serenity! Could you have at least tried to look nice. I mean this family is a pretty wealthy family and I don't want to have to take you to another home. I even interviewed them myself and they seem much nicer then any of the other families you have gone to." I could see her scrunching her eyebrows, she does it anytime she's nervous or frustrated which I guess right now it's a little bit of both.

I don't see what's wrong with what I'm wearing. I'm wearing my favorite black skinny jeans that have a hole in the knee, my black 'punk lives' t-shirt with the Britain flag on it, I also have on black converse, and a gray hoodie that has fake fur in the hood. My hair is up in a messy ponytail and my green eyes are lined with black eyeliner. I don't even have my lip ring in and my rose tattoo on my hip isn't showing, but I do have my belly button ring in but its not like anyone can see it.

I cant stop thinking about the family I'm going to. There names are Chris and Sheryl. They're both 43 and they live in Portland, Oregon. 19 out of the 21 house I've been to have either neglected or abused me. I don't want to go through that again but whatever. It doesn't really matter anymore. I'm extremely nervous about meeting them I need to clam down. I hear Barbra still talking so I grab my mp3 player out of my bag. 2 hour left in the drive so lean back in my chair and I fall asleep listening to We The Kings.

**2HOURS 32MINUTES LATER**

We pull up to a stunning dark blue two story house. There is a gate around the steps and there is a two car garage. From the outside you can tell that the windows have dark wood blinds.

We pulled in to the drive way, I look over and see Barbra looking up at the house with awww. I step out of the car, grab my back pack, and went to the back to wait for her to open the trunk. I saw the trunk open a little and I pushed it open the reset of the way. I grabbed my suitcase and followed Barbra up the stairs and to the door.

She knocks three times before a brown haired man opens the door, he has a little gray hair and blue eyes that are hollow and angry, but the smile on his face speaks other words.

"You must be Serenity. I'm Chris." he puts his hand out for me to shake.

I grab his hand and reply "Yep that's me. You have a lovely house." I smile up at his at least 6 foot height.

"Well come on in." he steps aside letting us in.

I look around what I'm guessing is the living room. They have a brown couch and loveseat, they also have a flat screen above the fire place. There is a coffee table in front of the couch and loveseat with flowers in the middle of it. There is also a stair case in the corner right to the tv.

Blonde women walks into the room with a light blue dress on, and an apron on over the dress. She's whipping her hands off on a cloth.

"Hello I'm Sheryl and you Serenity, right?" she smiled, but her brown eyes had the same look in them as Chris's.

"That's right." I smile back at her.

"Well dinner is almost ready. So I'll show you to your room. Oh Barbra would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked turning to Barbra.

"No I really should get going it's a long drive back." She replies looking at me. I walk over to her and give her a hug. "You have the phone I gave you right?" she whispers in my ear. "Yes, I'll call you tomorrow." I replied letting her go and letting a single tear fall from my eyes.

"Bye." I say as she leaves.

"Okay so to your room." says Sheryl as she grabs my bag and starts up the stairs.

I follow her up the stairs in to a long hallway which has another stair case at the end which I guess goes to the attic. We get to the end of the hall way and start up the next stair case till we get to a door. She opens the door and we walk in to a small room with a king sized bed with white sheets and white pillow cases. There is a dresser on the wall opposite of the bed. Above the dresser is a window with a dark blue sheet covering it. On either side of the bed are night stands on has an alarm clock on it, a light, and two draws in it. The other has a lamp on it and two draws. The floors are white wood and there is a dark blue throw rug next to the bed. Next to the door that leads to the stairs is another door. I go over to it and open it to see a plain all white bathroom. On the wall opposite of the doors it a window that over looks the yard, it also has dark blue shades.

I turn around to see Sheryl looking at me not smiling anymore.

"We have rules here. Keep your room and bath room clean, they must be cleaned after you get home from school and before Chris or I get home at about 6. Your chores here will be vacuuming and washing dishes. Dishes mush be done daily. Can you cook?" she asked looking down at me.

"Yeah..?" I answered with more of a question.

"Then you will cook on the weekdays. Unpack your stuff then come down for dinner." she turned on her heals and left.

I stood there and watched her leave. Once I know she is gone I turn in my converse and put my big bag on my bed. First things first, I start putting my clothes away, since there's no closet I put my socks, underwear, and my bras in the top drawer. I put my shirts in the drawer next to that drawer and the drawer under my sock drawer. I put my jeans, skirts, and shorts in the last three drawer. I get out my 6 different pairs of converse and my only pair of high heels and put them next to the dresser.

I pull my back pack on to my bed and start to unload the stuff in it. I pull out my jewelry box and set it on the dresser. I walk back to my bed and pull out my hello kitty binder and look through it . I have batman, superman, the hulk, wonder women, superman and cat women folders. I lay my binder on the bed and grab my Gir pencil bag and lay it next to my binder. I then get my phone charger and plug it in next to my night stand, I then plug my razr in to it to let it charge. I straighten my shirt and head down stairs to the kitchen.

"The food is on the table in the dinning room through those doors." says Sheryl pointing to the French doors.

I walk through the door and see Chris already sitting at the head of the table. I also see another place setting at the other end and another one in between the two.

Sheryl walks in and sits at the other end so I sit in between.

Chris reaches over and fills his plate and starts eating. Sheryl fills her as soon as he is done, so I wait for her to finish before I fill mine.

No one talks the whole meal, all I hear is the kinking of the silver wear hitting the glass plates. When the meal was over the clock read 8:02.

"Oh tomorrow will be your first day at school. The bus will be here at about 6:45 so be out there at 6:40. You must go to the main office to pick up your schedule. Dinner is to be on the table when we get home. After that you can go out curfew is 11 on weekdays and 12 on weekends. Week days you must be in your room by 11:15."she turned and went up the stairs and to what I guess is her and Chris's room.

I go up to my room and over to my dresser. I pull out a pair of black boy shorts with little pink stars on them, I also get out a black tank top and head for the bath room.

I strip off my cloths and start the shower. I take off my necklace, it is a golden locket, it has a tree cut out of the front on the inside is a picture of my birth mother holding my in the hospital. it's the only picture I have of her. Barbra said Isabella, my mother, gave it to her and asked her when she thought I was old enough to give it to me. She gave it to me when I was 5. I only take it off to shower the rest of the time I have it on.

I lay it on the sink and step in to the shower I let the hot water run over my skin calming my throbbing muscles.

I use the shampoo that Sheryl and Chris provided for me, coconut. When I finished I turn off the water and step out. I rap the towel around me and dry off I put on my body. Once I'm pretty dry I put on the shorts then the tank top. I put my necklace on and went in to my bedroom.

I go to my bag and get out my candles. I have 24. One for each house I have been to. I don't know why but fire I can make it s appear like the girl in fire starter except I can control it. So I light all of them and turn out the light. I walk over to the window and look out at the moon. Maybe Isabella is looking out at the moon to and maybe she is thinking of me. I could only hope.

I laid on the bed and checked my text. I had 2. One from Barbra saying she was stopping for the night and the other from my ex boyfriend asking me back. I told him no and put my phone on the night stand I set the alarm for 5:45. I walk over to my candles and blow them out.

I lay in bed and think about what might happen tomorrow.

**A/N: tell me if you like it. Should I continue? Yes or no? if you like it I will try to post again tomorrow but I might not be able to. Oh and I love you for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter two I would have had it posted yesterday but mom was fixing my computer (yay mommy!) hehe okay so all outfits will be on my profile there is a picture of how I want her to look and the rest of the cullens are like the ones in the movie. I will have a pic of Renesmee up later. Enjoy J**

_Beep! Beep!_

I roll over in my king sized bed and slam my hand down on my blaring alarm clock. I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. Flipping the blankets off me I step on to the hard, cold floor. I walk over to my dresser and open the drawer with my shirts in it.

I look through my shirts till I find my white top with a black scribbled peace sign on it. Throwing it on my bed I start looking through my drawers with the pants in them. I grab out my acid wash denim jeans with too many holes to count in the legs. I pull off my black tank top and slip in to my clothes for the day and some white ankle socks. I go through my jewelry till I find my hoop lip ring. As so as I have my clothes on I head down the stairs to see if the parental unit is home and to eat breakfast.

I slide on the hard wood floor in to the kitchen to see a note in the counter.

_Breakfast stuff is in the cabinet above the frig. Stuff to make dinner tonight is in the frig. See you when we get home Sheryl and Chris._

I walk over to the refrigerator and open the cabinet above it. First thing I see is a box of pop tarts. I pull them down and open the box. Taking out one package, I walk over to the toaster and put them in. I walk back up the stairs and in to my bathroom.

I stare in to the mirror and see a green eyed copper-brown haired girl staring back. There's nothing special about her. She's not amazingly beautiful or stunningly pretty, no she's just an ordinary girl who no one wants. A single tear falls from my eyes but doesn't get far before I whip it away.

I pull my straightener out of its drawer and start to straighten my hair. When I have it all straight I pull half of it back in to a half ponytail. Lightly I put on black eyeliner around my eyes. I finish up by lightly applying eye shadow on my eye lids and head back in to my bedroom.

I slip on my black converse, grab my back pack, my grey Abercrombie and Fitch hoodie, and head back down stairs. I set my hoodie and back pack on the couch and go back to the kitchen. My pop tarts are done so I grab a napkin and take them out. I look up at the clock and read the time 6:38. I run back up to my room and take my phone off the charger and stick it in my pocket. I run back down, grab my hoodie and put it on, I also grab my backpack and run out the door.

Right at 6:45 the bus pulls up.

Saw soon as I step on to the bus it seems like all eyes are on me. Luckily the first seat in the left row is empty so I sit down fast. I guess my house is the last stop since the next time we stop is at the school. I walk until I see a sign that says 'front office' I open the cold metal door with a ring of chimes.

"Hello young lady. Can I help you with anything?" a grey hair lady with square glasses that look as if they are about to fall off her nose asks me.

"Umm yeah. I just moved here my name is Serenity Faith Cullen. I came in to get my schedule." I said looking at her sweater that has 'I 3 My cat' on it with a picture of a cat as the heart.

"Oh yes we were expecting you. Here's your schedule and a map of the school. Your schedule has your locker number on it and the comb. You don't have to put your stuff in your locker you are aloud to carry a bag but it makes it easier. Now have a good day dear." once she finished her sentence she was looking at her computer screen again.

I walked out of the office and into the crowed hallway. I'm not even gonna bother going to my locker since I have a bag. I look down at my schedule and see my classes.

_1st: English, Montgomery, 132_

_2nd: Social Studies, White 109_

_3rd: PE, Phips, west gym_

_4th: Science, Bock, 34_

_5th :Math, Perry, 156_

_6th: Communication, Leny, 148_

_7th: Art, Love, 75_

_8th: Choir, Leanman, 146_

I look at the class room closest to me. 104. I continue walking down the hall way till I see 132. I walk in to see a tall brown haired man wearing a brown suit with a green tie.

"Umm excuse me are you Mr. Montgomery?" I ask looking down at my schedule.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" he asks looking me up and down.

"I'm Serenity. I'm new to the school." I said looking up at him.

"Well Serenity the only open seat is the one in the back left corner. So that will be your seat. You can stay here till the rest of the students get in." he turns around and sit in his seat and start to type something on the computer.

I walk over to the seat and set my backpack on the floor next to me. I pull out a book I had started a couple nights a go. I see a girl come in and sit in front of me. She turns around for a quick seconded and from the glimpse of her face that I actually see it feels like I know her. I tap on her shoulder and she turns to look at me.

"Umm sorry, but do I know you from somewhere?" I asked her.

"I don't think so. What's your name?" she replied

"Serenity. You?" I said.

"Bella." she answered looking into my eyes.

"I don't know a Bella so I guess not." I said not being able to shake the feeling that I know her from some where. I see her looking at my necklace with wide eyes.

"Your necklace, where did you get it?" she asked in a shocked voice.

"Oh my birth mother gave it to me." I said holding it in my hand.

"Its really beautiful…" she said still looking at it.

"Thank you." I looked at the picture in it.

_Whoa wait one second! She looks just like my mom besides the eyes. No no no no no! I must be losing it! _I think.

More people start to coming in to the class room and Bella turns back around.

A few minutes later the class is full and Mr. M is taking attendance.

"Okay class. If you hadn't noticed we have a new student her name is Serenity Cullen. She just moved here, and no she is not related to the other Cullen's that go here. Serenity would you mind saying something about your self." he said pointing to me.

_So there's other Cullen's here. That's not weird at all. _I think standing up.

"Umm okay so like he said my name is Serenity, umm my favorite color is blue and I'm a dancer." I sit back down with all eyes on me even Bella's but her's were wider then wide they look like there about to fall out of her head.

"Okay lets get down to business…." he starts class and well I tune out.

The bell rings signaling the end of class. Now its time to find room 109. I walk back the way I did to get to first hour and find it easily. I walk in and see a copper haired boy sitting in the last row reading the same book I was reading in my last class, The Other Boleyn Girl, he isn't the only one in there, there was four boys sitting in a group talking to each other. Walking up to the teacher the boy looks up from his book and at me.

"Hello, you must be Serenity Cullen." a short, chubby, blonde teacher says.

"Yes I am. I'm guessing your Miss. White?" I smiled at her.

"That would be me. You can sit anywhere, there are no assigned seat in here." she smiles at me as I walk away.

I sit in the chair farthest away from the four boys, but as soon as I sit down and get my book out all of then are around me.

"Why hello there gorgeous. Do you have a boy friend?" a brown haired blue eyed boy flirts with me.

"First my name is Serenity and Second leave me alone." I say starting to read my book. The boy next to him grabs my book from my hand.

"Give me that back." I say looking at the blonde haired brown eyed boy.

"Not till you agree to go on a date with me." he said only leaving inches between my face and his.

"I don't even know your guys names." I said leaning away from him.

"Well I'm Alex." said the guy with my book. "This is Ben," he points to the blue eyed boy. "That is Kevin" pointing to the Asian guy next to him. "and that's John." he points to a greasy haired boy.

"Now will you date me?" he asks smoothly.

"Umm no, now give me my book." I say reaching for the book.

"Not till you agree to go out with me." he says moving the book out of my reach and putting his hand under my chin taking his thumb and rubbing over my lip ring. I pull my face out of his reach.

"Do not touch me! Give me my book." I say starting to get mad.

"Nope, and I can touch you all I want baby, cause you will be mine." he says getting closer to my face.

"I will never be your 'baby'." I glare at him.

"Alex, leave her alone." the copper haired boy grabs my book from him and hands it back to me.

"it's a good book." he says going back to his seat.

The bell rings and people start piling in. This class goes by the same way as the first one as does the rest of my classes till lunch.

I get in to the cafeteria and see all the tables are taken besides one in the very corner. The table next to it has Bella sitting next to the copper haired boy, next to him is a girl with copper hair to, next to her is a tall brown boy, next to him a blonde boy, then a pixie like girl, and a tall blonde and big bulky boy with brown hair. They all look so different except for there eyes they all have honey eyes well besides the copper haired girl and the boy next to her.

I stand in line till I get up to the food. All I get is a bag of chips and a water, then I head over to the empty table.

Opening the chip bag I see Bella come and sit across from me.

"Hi." she smiles at me.

"Umm hi." I over at her uneasily.

"Why were you sitting by yourself?" she asks ignoring the stares she's getting from the table she was at originally.

"No one wanted to sit with me I guess." I answer putting a chip in my mouth.

"Well I'll sit with you. I mean if that's okay with you." she say looking at me.

"It's fine. So is you full name Bella or something else?" I ask looking over at her.

"It Isabella Swan." she smiles at me. My smile leaves my face. _That's my mothers name no no no no no. Why is this happening she can not be my mom. She's my age._

"Haha that's funny. That's my real mothers name." I fake a laugh.

"Ha yeah funny." she looks down at her hands. The bell rings saying lunch is over. I get up from my table and throw away my uneaten chips and un drunk water. The rest of the day pass with boringness.

The 8th hour bell ring. The end of the day finally! I put my back pack on my shoulder and walk to my bus. Time to get home and make dinner fun. Note the sarcasm.

**A/N: okay so that's it ill post again soon but I need sleep since it 2:58 in the morning and I'm starting to get loopy. So I love you for reading :D. Oh and the 30th review I get I will put that person in my story so review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy :D**

It makes since I was the last picked up so I was the first dropped off. I walked through the front door of the house and straight up the stairs to my room. I throw my backpack on to my bed and kick off my shoes. Walking back down stairs I listen to the silence of the house , if I listen close enough its like the house is talking to me.

I walk in to the kitchen to start dinner when I see a note on the counter. Picking it up and jumping up on to the counter I read the note over.

_Serenity we wont be back home till much later tonight so don't worry about making dinner for us. Sheryl & Chris._

Whatever at least I don't have to cook right now. I walk back up the stairs and in to my room. I open my dresser pull out a pair of light pink shorts and a light pink sports top. I pull my clothes off and slip into my new outfit. Walking over to wear I keep my shoes I grab my light pink ballet slippers and put them on and tie them.

I stand up and do a simple heel touch and stand till I am on my tip toes. I walked over to my phone and opened up my music folder. I play Rive Flows In You by Yiruma. Dance to the music leaping and spinning. I do two illusions at the end before falling to the ground, panting and trying to catch my breath. I haven't dance in 2 weeks, but it feels like forever.

Dancing has been my release since I was 5 and I lived with a ballet teacher. When I left a year later I worked at it ever day. If I could get on the internet I would search new moves to try. Nothing could ever make me stop dancing.

I walk down the stairs and in to the kitchen. Looking through the cabinets I found nothing that looked good. I run up the stairs and down the hallway, up in to my room. I grab a pair of grey sweat pants with skulls on the side, a white tank top, and a gray printed zip up hoodie and put them on. I pull on my black low top converse and tie them up. I grab the 50 dollars I saved up and shove it and my phone in to my pocket. I run down the stairs out the door and in to the street. I feel rain start to fall so I put my hood on and run up the street in search for a store.

I run up the street for about 30 minutes before I see a price chopper. I wipe the sweat off my brow before I cross over to the other side of the street. I walk the 20 feet from the sidewalk over to the entrance of the store. I walk in to the dry store from the rain and put my hood down.

I grab a cart and start to walk the isles of the store. While walking down the frozen section I grab 2 bags of pizza rolls, before continuing through the store. I grab a bag of chips, three 8 packs of monster, a box of cosmic brownies and a bunch more snack food stuff.

I do to the check out and hand the lady my 25 dollars and get back $3.76 in change. I walk out of the store holding 4 bags of food.

_God it took me 30 minutes without bag ugh this is gonna take forever to get back to the house! _I thought to my self as I walked out of the store.

"Hey, Serenity, do you wanna ride home?" I hear Bella's voice next to me.

"No thanks I'm just gonna walk." I reply as I keep walk. Till I can figure out the hole her look exactly like my mom I'm not going any where with her.

"Oh come one its raining." she said driving along with me.

"I said no thanks maybe another time." I smile and begin to run.

_She can't be my mom. Can she? No its impossible. She's my age. But she has the same name and everything. I don't know. Maybe I should ask her. If she's not she'll think I'm crazy. But if she is then she would be immortal. Maybe that would explain the fire thing. I'll talk to her. I need answers. _I thought to myself at I ran home.

That settles it I'll ask her tomorrow.

When I reached the house I ran up the stairs and to my room. I put everything but the pizza rolls in to the drawers of one of my night stands. I change in to blue and green stripped boxers and in to a blue tank top and walk down to the kitchen. I pre-heat the over to 350**(idk the right temp) **degrees and look around till I find a cookie sheet. I dump one of the bags of pizza rolls on to the cookie sheet and put the other in the freezer.

When the over is ready I put the cookie sheet in to the oven and set the timer for 30minutes**(again idk the right time). **I walk in to the living room and turn on the TV and watch Hannah Montana till the food is done. I grab a pot holder and take the cookie sheet out of the oven. I search thought the cabinets till I find the plates. I throw all the pizza roll on to the plate and walk back in to the living room. I sit criss-cross on the couch with my plate in my lap and watch more Disney channel.

At 9o'clock I get off the couch and walk in to the kitchen putting my plate in the sink. I start up the stairs when I hear the front door open and close.

"S-serenity. Your wake." slurred Sheryl as she stumbles up the stair. I look at her and I see a giant bruise on the side of her face. I run down the 5 stair I had climbed before they go here.

"Oh my god! What happened?" I ask grabbing her face to get a better look at it.

"Get off me bitch!" she shouts as she pushes me down on to the stairs. I look up at her in shock.

"You wa-wanna k-know what happened to her f-face?" yells Chris as he walks in the door. I shutter as he gets closer to me.

"I hit her." he said with an evil smirk on his face. "That's what happens when you don't listen to me." he whispered next to my ear.

"I.. I'm going to go to bed." I turn and start to run/crawl up the stairs when I feel him grab a hold of the back of my tank top and pull me back down the stairs. I'm gonna have a bruise there in the morning.

"Were you eating on the couch?" asks Sheryl as she wipes what I think are crumbs off the couch.

"Yeah.. Sorry I didn't know I want allowed to." I said trying to get back up the stairs.

Chris smacks me across the face with the back of his hand which has his class ring on it.

"We told you not to eat in the living room!" He roars. I put my hand up to my cheek and look at my hand to see blood from I guess his ring hitting me.

"I was never told..-" I got cut off mid sentence to a punch in the stomach.

"Go to your room you stupid bitch!" he yells as he walks away.

I run up to my room as fast as I can and look in the mirror in my bathroom. I have a gash from my cheek bone down to my jaw. I take a wash cloth and put it under running water and clean up my face. When my face stops bleeding it doesn't look that bad just a little scratch.. Well that's what I can say. I lift up my shirt and see my side is already starting to bruise.

I turn around and walk in to my room. I lay on my bed and cry myself to sleep asking my self why I always end up in these shitty houses.

**A/N: I know I haven't posted in a while umm the 30th person will be in the next chapter cause they will meet at school so yeah I love you for reading :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so I know its been FOREVER! but here is a new chapter :) I hope you like it.**

Waking up with tear stained eyes I crawl out of bed and over to my dresser. Open a drawer I take out a pair of regular skinny jeans with some holes in them, along with a black tank top. I quickly change then run to the bedroom and look at myself. The cut on my face is a lot worse then it looked last night with bruises round it. I lift up my shit and see bruises covering my stomach and ribs. Turning away from the mirror I leave the bathroom. I grab my cream knit cardigan and bag before leaving the room. I don't even go into the kitchen before leaving the house and waiting for the bus. It only takes a few minutes before the bus pulls up and I get on.

The ride to school quick and as soon as the bus stops I get off and head to my first class, not caring about the stares I get from other students.

I walk in to the class and sit down waiting for Bella to come in so I can talk to her. After a few minutes of sitting there I pull out my phone and text Kirsten.

(Bold is Serenity and Italic is Kirsten)

**hey **

_heyyyy!_

**how are you?**

_good just tired_

**same**

_yeah, so hows the new house?_

**SUCKKKKKS!**

_what happened?_

**jackass parents...**

As soon as the screen says message sent Bella walks in and sits down. Tapping her on the shoulder I wait for her to turn around.

"Hey Serenity." she smiles at me.

"I need to talk to you." I say with a serious face.

"About what?" she replies a little confused.

"I'm about to ask you something, your probably gonna think I'm crazy but I have to ask. Are you my mom?" I ask not being able to look her in the eyes when I say that.

"What would you say if I said yes?" she says slowly trying to look me in the eyes. I don't say anything and soon the bell rings. Tuning out I think about the possibility of her being my mom. How could that be? What is she? Who is my dad? Why?

Before class ends I take out a piece of paper and write her a note telling her we have to talk. A slight nod from her tells me she understands. The rest of the day passes in a blur and right before I get on the bus I hear a horn honk and Bella wave me over to what I assume is her car. I walk over and stand in front of her.

"Get in." she says and gets in to the drivers seat. I walk around to the other side and get in without saying anything.

After a minute of so of driving I finally speak.

"Are you my mom or not?" I say quickly.

"Yeah." she says simply.

"Why did you leave? Why didn't you keep me?" I reply angerly.

"You were better off without me." she says looking over at me.

"How did you know that? I was not better off!" I say almost yelling.

"You've had a normal life." she protests.

"No I haven't! My life has been hell! Do you know what kind of things I've been though since you left me?" tears start swelling in my eyes.

"It can't be that bad." she says with a distressed covered face.

"I've been to 23 different homes, 18 of them have been physically abusive, 3 have been sexually abusive, and the other 2 decided they didn't want me. I've been raped and beaten to the point I almost died. My life has sucked, you don't know how many times I've cried myself to sleep just wish you would come back and get me. So many nights I wasn't able to sleep without being afraid I would get un wanted company. So many times I wished I was dead. So don't try to tell me I was better off without!" I yell with tears streaming down my face and as soon as I finish talking we pull up to my house and I get out and run up to the house and go in before Bella can say anything else.

Not even worried about Chris or Sheryl I run up to my room and collapse on the bed, soon I fall asleep.

**A/N: Okay so I want 5 reviews before I update. Umm so yeah and I love you for Reading :)**


End file.
